


Филадельфия

by Beckett



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Falling In Love, First Time, Incest, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не то чтобы он планировал остаться. Его не волновал ни Данте, ни его драгоценные людишки. Его, в общем-то, ничто не волновало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Филадельфия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Philadelphia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367474) by [Krystalicekitsu (hotrodngold)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotrodngold/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu). 



> Перевод выполнен для WTFC-2015.

Они никогда не разговаривали об этом. Это было одно из неписаных правил, и никто из них не хотел даже думать о причинах его появления.

Конечно, Вергилий ни разу не попытался убить его с тех пор, как сам Данте убил Мундуса, так что Данте предложил брату остаться в агентстве, можно сказать, на автомате и не раздумывая. Кроме того, сейчас, когда этот демон утратил контроль над ним, Вергилий был почти… нет, пожалуй, «хороший» было не совсем точным словом, — и Данте пробивала дрожь каждый раз, когда он пытался думать о брате как о «хорошем», — скажем так, он не был плохим. По крайней мере, не в том смысле, который подразумевает убийство и пожирание невинных младенцев.

И конечно, Данте отдавал брату его заслуженную часть гонорара за работу — не то чтобы тому нужны были деньги, — хотя это тоже не обсуждалось. А еще он потратил два дня на то, чтобы навести порядок в пустующей комнате на втором этаже, починил старую кровать и купил новый шкаф взамен развалившегося старого. Неважно, что тогда им все равно нечем было заняться, и совсем неважно, что Вергилия в принципе устраивал сон на диване.

Да, у них были странные отношения. Они по-прежнему на дух друг друга не переносили и не могли находиться в одной комнате дольше получаса без того, чтобы вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Когда заканчивались насмешки и подколки, в дело шли кулаки — чаще, чем мечи. К тому же Вергилий, если его достаточно разозлить, лягался как чертов мул.

«И все же, — думал Данте, — как так вышло, что он меня трахает?»

Трахает — это еще мягко сказано. Вергилий, хоть и был более сдержанным, не уступал брату в силе и определенно не считал нужным сдерживать эту силу в постели.

От его частых, грубых толчков внутри словно разгорался огонь и закипала кровь. Та еще была скачка. Данте чувствовал, что находится на грани превращения, и как раз собирался сказать брату, чтобы тот остановился, но красный проблеск в глазах Вергилия заставил его передумать.

А потом Вергилий задел что-то внутри, и весь мир исчез в белой вспышке. Данте со стоном вцепился в плечи брата и обхватил его ногами, безмолвно упрашивая продолжать, о да, быстрее, сильнее, глубже.

Вергилий, тяжело дыша, подчинился и поднял его над кроватью так, что Данте касался постели одними плечами, и только ухмылялся, слушая сдавленные стоны.

Да, Вергилий, конечно, был самодовольным ублюдком, но он был чертовски хорош.

Кровь закипала в венах, Данте чувствовал, как лопается его кожа, и каким-то чудом заставил себя вцепиться когтями в матрас, а не в чужую плоть, и его крики эхом отдались от стен комнаты.

Вергилий коротко вздрогнул. И конечно, когда он уже был так близко, его толчки стали сильнее и резче, сбились с ритма.  
А потом он зажмурился, и у Данте перехватило дыхание, когда Вергилий кончил в него, и семя обожгло его изнутри.

Вергилий наконец сполз с него и, тяжело дыша, растянулся рядом на постели. Тогда Данте наконец позволил себе закрыть глаза и заснуть.

***  
Не то чтобы он планировал остаться. Его не волновал ни Данте, ни его драгоценные людишки. Его, в общем-то, ничто не волновало.

Но ему больше некуда было идти. И он был… не благодарен, а скорее признателен брату за то, что тот освободил его от власти безумца. Так что Вергилий решил, что может остаться на какое-то время и помочь. Он был в долгу перед Данте и намеревался рассчитаться, чтобы потом уйти со спокойной совестью.

Но спустя несколько недель — или дней — Вергилий понял, что братец не нуждается в нем. Хотя Данте временами строил из себя бунтующего подростка, причем весьма удачно, он прекрасно знал, чего он хотел от жизни и от окружающих. Он был далеко не глуп и серьезно относился к своей работе. Хоть он без конца дразнил и изводил Вергилия, но всегда таинственным образом исчезал, когда тому требовалось побыть в одиночестве, и всегда давал ему время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Его брат был подобен головоломке, и это в нем привлекало Вергилия. Очень привлекало.

Когда он впервые осознал это, то не стал ничего предпринимать. Точнее, запаниковал и сбежал, два дня блуждал в лесу за городом. Для демонов в этом не было ничего странного, совсем наоборот. Для них сильное физическое влечение было в порядке вещей. Обычно обе стороны воспринимали его как нечто неизбежное и старались разобраться с этим как можно скорее. Семейные связи и социальные границы, эти человеческие табу, для них значили весьма немного (и как Вергилий запоздало догадался, именно это и вело к распространению мифов о промискуитете в их среде…).

Но его предубеждение к человеческим привычкам брата постепенно начало слабеть. Все началось вполне невинно. Он наблюдал за Данте, запоминая каждое движение, каждую мелочь. Данте быстро заметил это, и его насмешливые выпады частично помогали Вергилию отвлечься — как мысленно, так и физически. Однако вскоре братец погрузился в работу и практически перестал появляться в агентстве. Этот короткий период Вергилий обозначил для себя как «сталкерский».

Вергилий старался уходить позже и возвращаться в агентство раньше Данте. Это было неплохим испытанием для его навыков — превзойти брата, не давая ему узнать об этом. Стыдно признаться, но это было еще и весело.

И все же, как так вышло, что он завалил этого засранца в постель?

Они молча ужинали, пытаясь не замечать царившее между ними неловкое напряжение, а в следующее мгновение Вергилий уже покрывал горло брата поцелуями и укусами, расстегивал на нем джинсы и тащил к кровати.

А в самом конце, когда глаза Данте вспыхнули красным, он вдруг понял, что все испортил — и его это совершенно не волнует.

Сам он зарычал сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда достиг своего пика. Сполз с брата и, растянувшись на постели рядом с ним, обнаружил, что Данте уже спит. Надо же, как быстро он выдохся.

***  
Данте пошевелился, приходя в себя. Он перевернулся на бок, и его глазам открылась чуть ли не самое банальное зрелище из всех, что он когда-либо видел.

Он приподнял бровь, но Вергилий только нахмурился в ответ и затянулся сигаретой. Данте вынужден был признать, что это было чертовски сексуально. Равно как и расстегнутые брюки Вергилия, и его мрачный вид, и его голый торс, и бренди в невесть откуда взявшемся бокале из матового стекла.

Братец по-прежнему хмурился, и Данте не был уверен, что было тому причиной.

— Херово это.

Данте моргнул. Минутку, минутку: еще раз. Братец только что выругался?

— Чего?

— Спокойно, Данте. Помолчи и дай мне сказать, хорошо?

Интересно, что такое заползло ему в задницу и там сдохло, отчего Вергилий выглядел расстроенным и злым одновременно. Братец вздохнул, потушил сигарету о столешницу и залпом допил бренди. А потом поднялся на ноги и стал расхаживать туда-сюда.

— У демонов совершенно другой подход к сексу и отношениям, нежели у смертных. Из-за продолжительности их жизни они меньше думают о потомстве и, следовательно, меньше волнуются насчет «подходящего» партнера. Демоны часто выбирают таких партнеров, каких люди посчитали бы неправильными или даже недопустимыми…

Данте закатил глаза. «Господи боже, так вот в чем дело… Долбоеб».

— …и необходимость в наследниках появляется редко. Они только… эй, что ты.. Мммф!

Данте поцеловал его — крепко, долго и со вкусом.

— Мммм… мммм.

Данте отстранился и посмотрел на него:

— Ага, я так и подумал.


End file.
